Black Castle: Hatred
by x.X.LucyHeartfilia.X.x
Summary: I rewritten this story as the fans told me! Lucy was replaced by Lisanna! She was angry, brokenhearted as she saw a perfect husband for her! She made a guild named Black Castle as she have to destroy Fairy Tail with 7 members only but powerful ones! Review please! Enjoy this story as you will know a lot to Lucy's New Life! It's also adventure on it's genre!


_Me_: Hello, folks! I need to do this earlier than expected because I can't such a big amount of time playing this laptop! I'm wearing glasses that means I look like a dweeb T^T, but still there is updating! and also I have rewritten this because you said so!

I'm rewriting my story, right? So here is a prologue with my OCs names and details! Enjoy reading this rewritten story!

_Bixlow_: Enjoy! (His babies: Enjoy, Enjoy, Enjoy!)

_Erza_: The author looks more like a nerd!

_Me_: Stop hurting my feelings! T^T, this world tortures me too much!

_Lucy_: Stop crying, LH-san...

_Bixlow_: Anyways, Enjoy! (His babies: Enjoy, Enjoy, Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Detail and my OCs:

Chrono: 19 years old (age when Lucy and him met)

His powers are Aera, he can control magnetic things, if he sing a kind of music it can have a different damage:

Pop : It can damage it's ear and it sometimes make a person a rock

Jazz : He can control someones body to dance

Sad Song : It can control one another's emotion

A baby song: It can make them sleep

* * *

Sabrina : 17 years old (when she and Lucy met)

Her power is Ice Dragon Slayer

HER MAGIC IS JUST LIKE GRAY REPEAT JUST LIKE GRAY

* * *

Rico : He's an exceed not like the others bu he can turn into human I suppose so

His powers are Aera and he can use a sword he is trained well by Sabrina

His wings are totally Ice. He likes fishes. 3 3 3 3

* * *

Rocky aka Ronaldo : Son of Lucy Heartfilia

9 years old, power/s learning are Music Magic and has been learning how to use a katana

powers born with Elemental Dragon Magic, 78% learned

* * *

Ariona aka Miki : She is 5 years old

Powers learning : Electricity Magic, Controlling magnetic things

Powers born with : Has a flexible body and she have a magic that can control a person's feelings to know the person's power/s. 89% learned

* * *

Lucy was crying for 30 minutes now, her eyes were puffy and red.

She kept crying because of some reason.

_{Flashback}_

_Lucy was at her house getting ready to get to the guild._

_She took a long bath and fixed herself up, as she went to the guild cheerful._

_She wasn't notice today, her sweet smile was ignored._

_She remembered that she have told Natsu that it was her birthday today but no one ever knew._

_It looks like that she has been a replacement all the time for the white haired girl._

_She has a beautiful, sweet smile and she has a cheerful personality._

_She had been a replacement all the time._

_She walked to the bar as Mirajane greeted her._

_"Good Morning, Lucy!"_

_"Hello, Mira-san." She said as she smiled weakly at her._

_"Luce!" A pink-haired idiot said._

_"Natsu!" Lucy said smiling._

_The Team Natsu looked at Natsu blankly._

_"Can Lisanna take your place for a while, we want to know a lot or we just ummmm..."_

_"Replace me?" Lucy thought sadly._

_"It's not like that, Luce. Well... yeahhh."_

_She ran as tears poured down he face._

_"Luce!" Natsu yelled._

_"Lucy!" Erza said._

_"Lushy!" Happy said._

_"Lucy!" Gray said._

_{End Flashback}_

Lucy was going to ran away she hid in her friend, Chrono's house for a while.

He was like a brother that she trusts but she had feelings for him.

"Chrono, I'm going to my train for a while, okay!"

"I'm going with you!"

"Okay!"

She had met him in the circus as Chrono bumped to her, as Lucy was in the floor and Chrono gently lend her a hand to stand.

As they developed they had so much similarities.

4 to 6 weeks later...

"Chrono, are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Let's get goin- GYAAHH!" Lucy is going to fell to this large mountain.

"Lucy, grab my hand, it's okay. I'm here."

"I'm going to fall in this cliff!"

"Don't worry, Lucy!

"Okay." .

As Chrono helped her Lucy have to have Chrono's assistance because of her leg broken.

"Chrono, let's rest."

"Sure, Lucy."

As Lucy fell asleep, Chrono stood up and whispered something to Lucy.

"_I love you, Lucy. I'll protect you but I know you just love me as a big brother._"

"I love you too, Chrono.." Lucy said in her dream.

He smiled as he began to fell asleep.

6 months later...

Chrono built a relationship between them as they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Soon, they will be married.

He had given her a perfect life.

4 years later...

They had two children, their names are Rocky and Ariona.

They both are possibly cute.

They built a guild and soon they had 7 members.

(I'll make details for that to the next chappy)

They built it as a black guild/ dark guild.

1 year later...

Natsu and others were shocked as Lucy became _evil.._

* * *

Hello, LH here as you said! This is more explainable...

It reeks! Stinks! Anyways, I need more inspiration!

^(=^=)^ Thank you for understanding!

Natsu: Why is Lucy, bad? ._.

Me: Bye!

Natsu: Wait! Why don't you answer me? Wait, answe-

Bye! Next Chapter, coming to August 2012!


End file.
